Talk:Danny
on the vandalism, only some of that was untrue. can we not just edit the fasle things out, put the true things in, and then reprotect it? its our job as wiki editors to make sure that each page has as much information as possible, and if we dont do this, this page will be seriously lacking.The Master Sword (talk) 03:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Danny?diff=23658&oldid=23657 Please, point out the "information" that was removed, but is really needed. --HavocReaper 03:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :To start, it says nothing about how he once went to Norway for a while. It also says nothing about his mono and OCD, and how he epicly threw the pills in the lake. Well, ok, maybe not much info is missing, but at least that is, and I really think that's worth putting in. Thanks!The Master Sword (talk) 17:15, November 21, 2013 (UTC) For the left-handed part, I believe Danny revealed he was left-handed in an episode of The Legend of Zelda. The context was Danny going left when Arin told him to go right (or vice versa) and he talked about how his left hand is his dominant hand, with the United States having a culture that usually has the right hand as the dominant hand. Plug-In Monkey (talk) 22:01, March 24, 2014 (UTC) References please! The 'Trivia' part of many of these pages about people need to have references to the actual source in which such trivia was revealed. Super Razor (talk) 13:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Miscellaneous Danny's Age How do we know Danny's age? To me, it sounds as though Danny is at most 33, not 34, according to his New Orleans story. In the story, he commented on how he was a "wild child at 24." The story took place six or seven years ago previous to the episode, which was in October 2013. By that logic, he shouldn't be 34 at all and in fact as young as 31. I'm concerned that this was a guesstimate. If it isn't, I stand corrected; just want this wiki to be accurate! Oh, and this info comes from the sixth episode of Leisure Suit Larry . 01:12, January 24, 2015 (UTC)thisisbananaz :I think it is quite accurate that he was born 1980 14 March. His Facebook has several times confirmed the date, but his age hasn't been as discussed. He said in part 8 of Wind Waker, that he was 33 years. The episode was released November 8, 2013, so there's not a big chance that they recorded the episode before his birthday that year. The Jonathan Dayton High School: Regionalogue of 1994 even includes Dan in his freshman year. I don't think there could be any other problems in this theory except for Dan f***ing with us. HarmonicaPony (talk) 08:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Galleries The galleries are nice and all, but they take a lot of unnecessary space, should we move all the galleries to one single page? HarmonicaPony (talk) 07:23, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Perfect Pitch Perhaps it's just me, but does anybody else feel as if the parts of the trivia regarding Dan's perfect pitch is completely unnecessary? What I mean is that the entry immediately talks about how some fans doubt he has PP only to then go right into defending/clarifying how he actually DOES have it. Having perfect pitch doesn't mean you've been taught what the various notes and keys are called like the text seems to imply, and Danny himself has said as much (I even recently re-watching the bit where he says so, but cannot recall its origin). It's been a part of the page for an eternity now and every time I read it it drives me nuts because it displays a fundamental misunderstanding of it all and then immediately contradicts itself in the sub-bullet. I also just realized that none of it has any form of citation, which makes the parts casting doubt on him actually having perfect pitch extra dubious. P.S. This is literally the first time I've ever actually utilized an article's talk page, so I hope I'm doing everything correctly; I'm going to put the recommended tildes at the end of this entry. Thanks for taking the time to read what I had to say~ TubePowered (talk) 09:17, July 13, 2018 (UTC) *Yeah, for now it maybe seems unnecessary. In addition, it's uncited so I'll simply remove it. --Heyalls (talk) 12:02, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Could it be added in the trivia that Danny (allegedly) has a brother, according to the statements on Dan's brother around 21 minutes into this video? SnazzyTruth (talk) 05:44, October 24, 2018 (UTC) *Nice find. Because this is coming from Matt and Ryan and not straight from Dan, we can add it to the trivia section but state that this is according to Matt and Ryan. For now, let's refrain from adding it to his biography. --Heyalls (talk) 06:15, October 24, 2018 (UTC)